Sweet Revenge and Bitter Romance
by Naughty Nipples
Summary: Thundara is at peace now that Mumm-Ra has once again been sealed away by Lion-O lord of the ThunderCats. Many moons have passed since this time, now our story takes place with two male tiger hybrids and two females. What complications may they face?
1. Chapter 1

"The Annual Thunderan Festival of Peace is when the next full moon shines brightly in the night's sky… as in TONIGHT! CURLY WHISKERS IN THE RAIN, WHERE IS THAT CUB!" a wrinkled sorcerer with pale gray fur hissed in frustration. He stomped on the tile impatiently glaring at a young snow leopard slave to fan him. The youngling stumbled to the old feline's side, waving a large purple fan in front of him, desperately trying to cool down his fiery employer.

In the mountains of Snuuevera the species of cats that resided there had thick coats so they could be comfortable in the insanely cool climate. Thundera was dry and dusty, located in the desert, with very little foliage surrounding them… far different than anything the people of Snuuevera had ever encountered.

"Give me that," Aicnu hissed, snatching the fan from the startled slave, beginning to frantically wave it in front of his face, "His Majesty will be furious if we cannot find Princess Panriae before the festival actually begins…"

The slave bowed his head in submission, pulling his beautifully marked ears back, far too scared of the Sorcerer Aicnu to say anything, his only response would ever be a bow. Besides, if he ever did come up with an actual response he'd surely get beaten for certain. Poro winced at the thought, and just for that unnecessary wince, he got thwarted over the head with that giant purple fan! Poro grabbed his head with his large white paws, looking up at Aicnu with fearful icy blue eyes.

"Get out of here you little miscreant!"

"Ahh!" Poro sprinted off, pounding away on all fours, blowing right past the King of Snuuevera himself. But the poor kit was so frightened he didn't even notice.

The King, who was not as fierce as he appeared, watched calmly as the kit ran away out of pure terror. He turned to his sorcerer, who had not yet noticed him, the King grinned slyly, "You'd probably be more comfortable with less clothing."

Scoffing as his King's suggestion, Aicnu turned with an icy glare, "I dare not give up Snuueverian customs… even at the risk of my own comfort."

The King shrugged, walking next to Aicnu, his black and white pelt waving back and forth as a short gust of wind came rushing past the two.

"As always, Princess Panriae has yet to be found."

The King smiled, "She has a curiosity that has yet to be tamed, just like her vigorous spirit."  
>The silvery fur on Aicnu's face became bristled, "Your majesty," his tone strained, "might I advise that while the Princess is still young, that you reconsider perhaps taking her mischievous behavior a little more seriously. A form of punishment could perhaps influence her future behavior greatly—."<p>

The King smiled, baring his large canines, making Aicnu blink, a trickle of sweat breaking through his brow, "My daughter behaves respectfully in front of the courts, Aicnu." He then scoffed, "I believe your frustration resides in the fact she enjoys giving you lip whenever you choose to not respect her the way she is accustomed."

But before Aicnu could attempt at making excuses for himself, the King leaped forwards, cascading down a flight of stairs leading to the outside like a brilliant white flash, with a few more graceful leaps, the King was out of sight.

Aicnu could be heard from at least a yard away, cursing amongst himself, stomping on the ground.

Ears flat against her head she slowly walked through the large crowds in Thundera, pulling a tan hood over her face. Not really enjoying this time of the year. It was her least favorite in fact. Crowds and people were something that she was not fond of. All the smells though she was very happy about. Sometimes she would just sit around and just let the scents surround her and she would try and pick each individual scent out. Something her and her mother would do every time she was off of work, these memories caused her lip to quiver in sadness. Mag just shook her head to clear her thoughts, sighing as she wrapped the cloak around herself tightly. She couldn't think about those things now.

Large hazel eyes darting around, as if searching for someone, or something in particular. Though not finding what she craved. "Where is she?" she grumbled to herself.  
>At the sound of a loud crash she jumped and fell over, hood falling off of her head and revealed her ears which were out of proportion with the rest of her body, large and tipped with black fur. They were more sensitive than most of the other's ears, which made sounds such as the plate that had dropped all the more dramatic to herself. "Mag? Is that you hon? Calm down." An older woman laughed. "Sorry Gem, just it was loud is all." She laughed weakly in a timid voice. She really didn't speak much. Though there were few cats that she had known since before the accident that she trusted and loved.<br>"Where are you sneaking off to today?" the old tigress asked with a knowing look. "S-sneaking around? Who said I was sneaking around?" she asked and her ears once again went flat. The small girl stood up and pulled the hood back on, causing the woman to laugh softly. "well just stay out of trouble for once okay?"  
>"Alright I'll try." The small feline smiled weakly and darted off, moving swiftly through the crowds. Her ringed tail wrapping self-consciously around her slender waist as she walked. Seriously where was that leopard? She said she would be there before the festival would start! The other knew very well that Mag hated all the loud noise and the crowds. So there she was, slipping into the pub, trying to keep herself hidden in the mess of people drinking themselves silly. She wasn't into that nonsense. She would much rather just sit outside in a quiet field and look up at the clouds with the most important person in her life. Though all she could think of now were these two half tigers being rather loud and obnoxious.<p>

"And then they like went up in the sky and it was all…." And to top of his story he made a loud explosion noise and his arms extended out from either side of him. Nebulous broke out into a fit of laughter, snorting every so often. A companion of his started to cry he was laughing so hard, grabbing his gut with his left paw, banging the table with his other, "OH MUH GOODD! HAHAHAHAPFFFTT!" Suddenly, with no warning, Nebulous' pal became surprisingly alert. He turned his head, sniffed the air a good few times, and pointed with his large paw, "Female!" his large dark green eyes became dilated and his teeth bared with excitement. He strutted towards the small female, not aware that his large mass must've seemed terrifying to her petite size, "Y-you, you are like, fuckin gorgeous, lady, like, you are pretty!" he kneeled in front of her and wrapped his claws around her shoulders, "Hey," his voice, although obviously slurred from his drink, became comforting and smooth, ".. you wanna take your clothes off for me, huh?"  
>Nebulous looked over when he pointed out the female. "Uhm…Bro? calm down." He said alas…he was too late. The other tiger had gotten up and darted over to the poor unsuspecting female. He sighed and face palmed silently. He should have expected something like this out of Raja, though it was a bit late to go save her, the worst had already been said. Not that he hadn't said worse before. Luckily the girl was getting him when he was coming off his "high". Neb just grabbed his mug and leaned back, watching the two. His dual colored eyes hardly amused. The left a dazzling forest green while the other an icy blue.<p>

Mag's Hazel eyes went wide at the man's abrupt introduction. "Uhm…..n-no I wouldn't…." she whispered and stood up, pulling her hood over her now flat ears. Looking around nervously. Where was Panriae? She could use her right now….She wasn't used to this kind of interaction. They clearly were from out of town and didn't know much about her or the fact that she wasn't very fond of people talking to her.

Raja snickered, the tone of his voice mellowing into a deep throaty purr, "Ppprrrrrrrrrrrr~." He laid down on his stomach rolling on his back, out stretching one of his paws to touch her face, "Come oooon, come oooon, you know you wanna love me."  
>Neb couldn't help but laugh softly as he watched his best friend make a complete ass of himself in front of this girl who he clearly found attractive.<br>"uhm….N-no not really." She said nervously and moved his large hands off of her face. Clearly not comfortable with the contact. Her tail puffing out in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

A shapely cloaked figure maneuvered swiftly among the crowds of the Thunderan slums, weaving through the carts and tents as agilely as can be. At moments, she would stand still, and the crowds of people wouldn't even notice her… as she breathed down an individual merchant's neck he believes it was the wind greeting him with a warm breeze. Camouflage and mystery was the snow leopard's specialty, and Princess Panriae was certainly no exception to the rule.

Her black and blue cloak swung behind her as she leaped from roof, to roof, from building to building. Once she reached the tallest building in the slums, she released a breath, and removed her hood, revealing long ringlets of black hair with white highlights, stranded with pearls and beads. She took a seat on the rooftop, looking out on the horizon, watching as the sky began to paint itself with different colors. The fur along her spotted tail began to bristle madly; standing on end with such sensitivity it gave her chills up and down her spine. She looked over her shoulder, cyan eyes staring intently at a small pub yards and yards away from where she sat, "… Mag." she mumbled worriedly. She dropped from the rooftop; her nail's digging into the cement wall so the impact wouldn't be too hard. The last few feet she leaped and sprinted away toward the pub, meshing with the crowds of cats around her.

Mag could hear the familiar sound of the pads of her feet hitting the floor and her ears perked up. "Pan?" she said and pushed the tiger away from her and ran off, throwing her arms around the hooded figure, purring.

Upon entering the pub Pan was greeted by a terrified Mag… and many drunk men. Maybe meeting at a pub wasn't the wisest decision on her part. She rested a hand on Mag's head and began to caress her friend's ears gently and spoke in a loving tone, "It's fine Mag, I'm here now," her eyes filled with worry, she looked up and scanned her surroundings. Her eyes were caught by the attention grabbing tiger who was laying on the floor, not only looking drunk off his ass, but looking exceedingly love struck by poor Mag. "I take it you made some friends while you were here, Mag?" she whispered so only her friend could hear, her eyes then landing on the other Tigard. The Princess was intrigued but said nothing, only swishing her thick bushy tail back and forth.

"Woah!" Raja rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, pointing, "Bro, twins! No wait—they look nothing alike… so like, two females!" 

Mag could hear the drunken tiger talking though she just ignored him, wrapping her thin tail around Pan's leg to keep her from walking away, clearly happy she was there, "What took so long?" she whispered, not upset, just curious.

Neb looked over at the door when the small bell echoed through the busy room. A hooded figure appeared and when he looked hard enough he could see the pale fur beneath the hood... and those eyes….. It was almost like for a few moments he was mesmerized, quickly gaining his composure. "Bro, just shut up and get over here." He grumbled and stood up, grabbing him by his tail and yanked him over to their bar stools. His eyes still glancing over at the two, more interested in the less…breakable one.

"Man, theirs two of 'em!" Raja complained, throwing his arms around exaggeratedly, "Twice the humping! Twice!" he flicked his tail out of Neb's grasp and sat on his barstool sourly, frowning as the bartender refilled his drink, "They're obviously foreign; they're too pretty to be from Thundera."

Pan looked down at Mag, smiling, "I got distracted…" she paused, thinking again about the beautiful horizon she was admiring only moments ago, "... yes, I got very distracted. I apologize."

"Will you shut up?" he snapped and grabbed at his tail again, happy that he finally sat down and stopped trying to get into the girl's cloak. "You really are horrible you know that?" though his eyes showed he was clearly amused by the other's actions. Sometimes Raja was funny as hell.

Mag's tail bristled as the other kept talking and talking. "Doesn't he know when to stop?" she whispered and her ears perked so she could listen in on what the other was saying to the idiot.

The Princess seemed a little interested as well in what the two drunken hybrids were spewing, but something inside made her believe that this wasn't safe for either of them. With one swift movement she picked up Mag and placed the kit sized woman on top of her shoulder, walking out the door, "Just be quiet until we get back to the Palace, okay?"

"…so it's agreed then? You get the taller one, even though I think she may like women, and then like, I'll get the small—WHERE'D THE FUCK THEY GOIN?"

Mag made a high pitched "mew" as she was lifted suddenly from the ground, her tail wrapping around the other's neck. Lifting her head the hood fell off of her and she saw the Tiger get a bit upset that they were already out of the door. "I think he's going to follow." She whimpered and her ears flat again.

"Dude, chill out bro." he said and flicked his ear. "Just chill. Seriously. You'll probably see them at the party later. With all those cakes!" that was his favorite part, not the drinking but the food.  
>"Nu uh, man," Raja shook his head determinedly, "I'm not going to lose sight of her, even if it kills me. Get your ass up!" he wrapped his arm around his friend's smaller waist, lifted him off his barstool and started hustling towards the door as he started carrying his friend, against Neb's will mind you.<p>

Pan heard the male's nearing behind them, she didn't even bother to turn around, and she took off down the street.  
>"She's fast!" Raja frowned even more, his brows furrowing in a hate filled glare, "... she is faster…" the light bulb went off, "... but I'm… stronger!" In a furious drunken rampage Raja lifted Neb with both hands, catapulting him forwards, "Do something!"<p>

Neb was completely in shock when he was thrown though was given no time to prepare for such a thing. Hitting the girls and knocking them both over, of course pinning Pan down by complete accident.

"Ugh" Mag groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. One ear standing at attention and the other flat against her head.  
>Pan, of course, being pinned down got the wind knocked out of her. She tried to lift herself up but to no avail, she began coughing, struggling to get air. Her hood fell off, to reveal a heart-shaped face, pale and white, with black spots intricately decorating her forehead and cheeks, truly a foreign beauty to Thundera.<p>

Raja stood several feet away, and took it all in, he punched his fists into the air vigorously, "Yeah! Neb! You go Neb! Yeah! Get some!"

Mag frowned seeing the Tigard on top of her best friend. "get off" she snapped at Neb. Which was not a common thing for her. So for her to use that tone of voice with anyone it was clear she was upset.

Neb on the other hand was a bit too preoccupied looking at _those_ eyes. "hi…." He said with a lopsided smile.

Pan propped herself up on one elbow, and lifted her other paw, pressing it against Neb's chest so they could further the distance between each other so she could breathe. She looked up at him, not sure whether to be furious or even more intrigued, "Hello," she responded, trying not to sound too cold, "..do you mind?" she cleared her throat, "Would you kindly remove yourself from my person, please?" she gestured to him with her eyes, "… you're a tad heavier than me…"

"SHE CALLED YOU FAT!" Raja roared. He chuckled to himself as he began to once again strut toward his prize. He kneeled down beside Mag and smiled, "Hello, Kitten," he purred lowly, "I didn't want to lose sight of you," he told her, his big green eyes dilating again, ".. that would have ruined my day." He scooped her up in his arms and looked at her, "I apologize for my friend," he said, clearing his throat a little, "…he has no tact."

Mag yelped when she was scooped up into his arms, ears both flat and her eyes narrowed. "Don't call me kitten." She grumbled with a subconscious pout. "you can put me down now."

"Bitch! You're the fat one!" he said and growled at him before turning his attention back to Pan. "oh! Sorry…" he whispered and stood up, pulling her up to her feet and dusting off her cloak with his tail. "so…uhm….come here often?" he said with a goofy smile.

Pan watched, looking quite entertained as Neb dusted her off with his tail, "Actually, every winter… my species migrates to colder climates," she explained, taking her hood, placing on top of her head again, so at least her hair and ears were sheltered, "But if you were referring to me being pinned under you, no, I've never gone there before," she flicked her tail, purring in amusement. Then Mag was brought to her attention, and her poor friend look just terrified. She glanced at Neb, "Would you mind?... your friend is terrifying my friend,"

"SHE'S SO CUUUTE!" Raja roared again, pressing his nose to Mag's ears.

Had he had no fur his skin would be noticeably red at her comment. "Ah, no I meant coming to Thundera….we don't have many snow leopards…" he whispered and looked over at the girl.

Meg's eyes were huge and her claws digging into the sides of the Tiger's face. "PAN! ITS TOUCHING ME!" she wailed and tried getting out of his grasp.  
>As soon as her claws dug into his face, Raja didn't even feel pain (that came later) he felt a rush of excitement. He craned his head forwards and pecked her lips softly, "You're so cute, Kitten."<p>

Pan furrowed her brows and left Neb's side, she place a hand on Raja's shoulder and turned him around. She wrapped her arms around Mag's waist and yanked her away from the tiger, causing Mag's claws to rip from Raja's face. (Kay, now his face fuckin hurt) He roared in agony, grabbing his face with his paws, watching as Pan calmly walked away, with Mag sitting on her shoulder.  
>Something told Raja if he went after them again too soon, he'd wind up with bigger scars in worse places.<p>

Neb frowned and looked over at Raja, sighing and shaking his head. What was he going to do with him? He watched as the other was clawed at. Laughing.

Mag hissed when she was tugged away, turning to look at him and stuck out her tongue out at him as her best friend carried her away.

"Dude…you so fucking stupid." He said and walked over and slapped the back of his head. "You really are just….BLARG."  
>"Me?" Raja grabbed the back of his head, "I'm the one who's stupid? Please! '<em>Do you come here often <em>'? Like, who says that? NOBODY! Nobody says that, only you!"

"Well at least mine didn't claw my face off! So clearly my approach was better than yours Mr. Grabby!" he snapped, tackling him down to the ground like it was nothing. They were evenly matched when it came to these things.

Mag turned around and watched the two, actually laughing. "The big one really is stupid hu Pan?" she asked and tugged lightly at her hair so she would turn around and watch.  
>Pan looked over her shoulder, raising a neatly preened brow at the confusing sight. It was rare to see two grown men like this tussle like kittens… or at least, she was never socialized around this kind of behavior. She thought it was quite odd, but funny… and attractive, "Yes, Mag, the big one is quite the fool." She smiled, '<em>...that smaller one however, mmm, he's quite cute~.<em>'

"You raving BITCH!" Raja snarled, laying on his side, "Just wait! Just you wait!" Making a grab for Neb's head, managing to turn the tails quickly, but not for long.

The tussle didn't last very long. Having his best friend easily pinned down and hissing at him. "Fail." He taunted. As usual. The two not really mad at each other what so ever.

"…Pan did they just…fight? Over nothing?" she frowned. She had seen playing and that was a bit more violent than playing…  
>"Welcome to the wonderful world of men, Mag. Where they always fight over nothing… or food." The Princess laughed, "…aha, especially food."<p>

Raja sat up, rubbing his face since the claw mark from his Kitten were still there, "Hey, okay, if your woman liked you more, ask them to attend the festival with us." He stood up, dusting himself off, "Go on, and go prove yourself."

Pan snickered, her rather luscious lips curling into a faint smile, "Mag, what are they saying?"

She looked over at Pan and made a face. "Well The big one told the small one to come ask you out because the small one said that you liked him more than I liked the big one." She explained simply.

"Fine, since you seem to scare the shit out of the small girl." He laughed and walked over to Pan, smiling. "Hey. So I was wondering if you would like to attend this year's festival with me..." he said shyly.

Pan looked Neb up and down, tilting her head to the side. She took Mag gently and set her down off to the side, reassuring her with a pat on top of her head. She turned back to the Tigard and began to circle him slowly, inspecting him, "Well, you're not wealthy…"

"HE PO!"

"You are too so shut the fuck up" Neb snapped angrily. He could get really annoying sometimes. But he loved him anyway.

"… and we just met so suddenly," she stopped behind him, her tail brushing against his.

Her tail brushing against his gave him goose bumps, smirking impishly though quickly closed himself off again.

"HE PO!"

"But you don't lack any physically attractive characteristics," she smiled, circling him one last time, "… and you're certainly very tactful when it comes to fighting."

"NAH! IM THE SEXY ONE" Raja said, causing Neb to sigh and throw a rock at his head.

Pan smiled and gave a nonchalant shrug, "If you insist, I'll attend the festival with you. Meet me outside of the Palace after the King gives his speech."

Her words caused him to smile, "Sure thing. I'll see you there." He smiled.

"Hey! HEEEY~!"

Neb turned to look at Raja.

"HOOK ME UP~!"

Pan laughed, "I'll see you later tonight, then." Swiftly and as mysterious as a cool winter breeze, Pan and Mag were gone.

He frowned and slapped Raja again. "Dude just shut up! I don't do this shit when your flirting with a girl!" he yelled and tugged his ear playfully.

"Gah!" Raja snarled, "You call _that_ flirting? I think you need to look up the dictionaries' definition for the word _flirting_ because _that_ was _not_ flirting!"

"I'm sorry I'm not a MAN WHORE YOU STUPID MAN WHORE!" he snapped and once again tackled him to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Pan opened the doors to the large mahogany closet, and eyed the articles of clothing within, "It's rebellious but at the same time, who says I can't go to the festival with a peasant?" she questioned. Pulling out a green and black skirt, holding it against her waist, "This one? ... no, too flashy, isn't it? I'm too pale for bold colors."

"Pan, why are you asking me this?" Mag asked from her seat upon the large bed. "I don't know half of what you are talking about." She admitted and rubbed her eyes. "Why are you even going?" she wasn't happy that their time together would be cut short because she had a date. At least it was with the smaller one, Mag did not mind him…as much.

Pan frowned, placing the skirt back into the closet, beginning to ravage for something more to her liking. "Because, Mag, I have to go to the festival as a representative of the kingdom… and it's only fitting that I go with somebody.." That somebody being the very attractive, very agile and suave Nebulous. "So, let's try this again, maroon or blue?"

Mag watched her. "But last time you were there for an hour then you came back and we went star gazing." She pouted. Not liking this idea, this was the most time she got to spend with her best friend every year and this year was being invaded by men…not her idea of fun. "Besides…that big oaf will probably be there…I really hate when he calls me Kitten, makes me feel weird. "She whimpered, her ears going flat. Though she drew her attention to the dresses she was asking about. "Maroon?"

The Princess looked over her shoulder at her friend, brows rising in concern. It was then she realized, she didn't get to see Mag very often, really the only time she came down to see her was during the Festival and during the winter season in Thundera. Perhaps it was a little selfish of her to plan something with that Nebulous character, especially when she didn't take her friend's feelings into consideration beforehand. She turned away from the closet and walked to her friend's side, sitting next to her on the bed, "I apologize," she rested her hand on Mag's head, "I should have asked you what you thought first…" the snow leopard's smile faded until there was a neutral look on her face, not emotional, "We may go star gazing again if you wish." She then said, attempting to sound happy or at least pleasant, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable.."

She could see the look in her eyes as she walked over and sat next to her, wrapping her tail around the other's waist. "We can go right before the festival is over." She said with a kind smile. "I know you want to go spend time with the dorky one." She said and tugged her ear affectionately. "Don't tell me you don't." she knew from the beginning. They just seemed to click. And she had a feeling she could trust the other tiger, not so much his friend. He just seemed to be a bit….less behaved. Okay, much less behaved. "I want you to have fun." She said and stood up. "Come on, hurry up, or Lion-O will get anxious and worried if you take too long to get down there." She reminded her.

Pan gave her friend a smile, a genuine smile, something that wasn't easy to come by when it came to the princess. She stood up and walked back to the closet, "In that case I have one more favor to ask of you.."

She made a face when she got up and walked over to the closet once more and asked for a favor. "uhm. That depends on the favor…." She grumbled, her ears going flat though one still standing straight, twitching. "I don't like that look on your face Pan…."

"It will be my birthday tomorrow, you realize… I wish to inquire if I could dress you for the festival tonight?" Pan gave a sheepishly smirk, clapping her hands together in hope, "Please?"

Both ears fell at the request. Staying silent for a moment, tail drooping behind her as she stood up, sighing, "Fine…." How could she say no to that face? Pan never asked for anything for her birthday, so for her to ask something so simple she couldn't turn her down.

Pan clapped her hands together once again, this time out of sheer joy, "Oh! Thank you! This will be so much fun!" she turned to the closet, her tail swishing, "…in your case pink or lilac?"

Meanwhile back in Thundera Lord Lion-O walked out onto the Balcony to his palace, people surrounding the Cat lair. "People of Thundera, as you all may know today is the celebration of our freedom from the cursed Mumm-Ra, but also to celebrate the peace between the many cats in our land." He started his annual speech. Of course everyone wanted to just get started but he had a few announcements to make first. "Three days ago was Neil's third birthday! Just thought I should keep my people in the circle of what has been going on." He said with a grin. "But, back to the celebration shall we? I Lion-O lord of the thunder cats now declare this year's Festival of Peace to begin!" he said and then confetti was thrown up and fireworks were launched.

Lion-O's wife came up behind him, her light beige coat gleaming in the candlelight. She was a beautiful lioness, certainly fit to be queen of the Thundercats. Leeona purred contently as her husband assumed a roll of dominance and refinement, "Prrrr, darling," she whispered in his ear, "you should do that more often."

Lion-O looked at his wife, blushing lightly when she spoke to him. "Why is that dear?" he asked her, his voice a bit uneasy. He knew why, he just did not want to admit to it. It was a bit embarrassing.

Nebulous was waiting over by the palace as the king was giving his speech, same as last year, aside from the fact his son was now three and not two. "dude…where is she?" he asked looking over the crowd trying to pin point her out. "She said she'd meet me here…" he whimpered, clearly nervous. Wearing nothing but a pair of pants with a hole in one of the knees. They should have just saved all that money and bought new clothing, but as usual they blew it all off on alcohol.

Raja didn't know what Nebulous was so nervous about. They went out with women all the time, or at least he did, Neb would just be there as his wing man. Aside from making conversation and watching skeptically Neb never seemed interested in attracting and flirting with women like Raja was… or maybe that was just being Neb was pickier with his women. It wasn't as if he never saw Neb with women. On the contrary, he saw women around Neb all the time, Neb just never would really pay any attention to who was fawning over him.

When the King finished his speech Pan and Mag could be seen walking down a flight of stairs leading from the balcony to the crowds. Pan wore tradition Thundarian dress, as well as Mag. Her top clung to her bust, outlines with silver fabric, highlighting bright and dark blues; her skirt maintained the same color scheme but flowed behind her. Pan's hair was pinned up, decorated with white and blue decorations, jewels, pearls and more beads than before.

From the corner of his eye he saw movement on the stairs leading out of the balcony. "Dude…." He said in a hushed tone and turned to watch the two girls walk down. His jaw dropped. "She's so purdy…" he whispered to him. Completely love struck. His view of her was so pure, oddly enough, she was just so beautiful that was all he could think about. Unlike what Raja had been saying earlier. "Dude….." he didn't realty even know what to say about the way that this beauty looked.

Mag walked down slightly behind the other female. Hiding in her now loose hair, which was now littered with small pink and purple gems, those same colored gems outlined the shape of her almond eyes. Her bust sheathed in a light pink and purple bodice, sleeves extending from said clothing and flowed over her delicate hands. Her lower half was covered by a pair of matching shorts though a train of ruffles flowed off the back of the shorts and onto the floor.

Raja stared at his friend, looking between him and the beautiful snow leopard who was making her way towards them, "Now who's looking stupid," he whispered smugly, placing both hands behind the small of his back, puffing out his chest. His emerald green gaze caught the sight of an adorable little cat walking beside the snow leopard. The way she looked was so different he didn't even recognize it was her to begin with, until he saw the familiar big ears twitch nervously. Even if he wanted to, now that he was sober, even he couldn't contain how the pupils of his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Is that.. Kitten?" remembering how he had frightened her so, he didn't want to make a fool of himself again. Although, he couldn't contain a toothy grin, she was just so cute! "You ladies look lovely this evening." he said, admiring the both of them as they walked up.

Pan nodded, "Thank you very much… your name, Sir?"

"Raja," the tiger gave a humble bow of his rather monstrous head.

"I should probably know your name as well," Pan said, looking at Nebulous, "..you are my date tonight, after all,"

Neb was still in shock that Pan just looked so….rich and beautiful. It almost made him feel as if he shouldn't be her date for some reason. He felt extremely inadequate standing in his ruined pants. "Oh….I'm Nebulous…just call me Neb" he said nervously, smiling and offered her his arm. "Sorry we are not…properly dressed." He sighed. They were probably nobles, with some rich ass fathers who wouldn't want them with himself and Raja. Just their luck. Not that Raja had a hard time finding another girl.

Mag was shocked at the large cat's sudden good behavior….he wasn't going to try and get into her clothing again? She sure hopped not. Tigers were not exactly her favorite subspecies of cat. Not at all. Brought back bad memories. Something she couldn't' handle yet. Her ears flat when they were just standing there and Pan was easily making conversation. She was so used to this…though Mag on the other hand wasn't. "Thank you…" she whispered when she was complimented on their attire. They seemed dressed more like how she would on a daily basis…where they homeless just as she was? If they were they played off that they weren't very well.

Pan took Nebulous' arm and smiled, "I could arrange to have new clothes for you, if you'd like."

Raja smirked, "New clothes?"

Pan nodded, "If you'd like."

Neb frowned at her offer. Oh if he had a nickel for every time he heard that one…."no we don't need help. We got it…thanks though." He said stiffly.

Mag frowned at his reaction, knowing it all too well. She had just been getting into that phase, though clearly these two had been at it longer than she had.

The Princess was slightly surprised at her date's reaction, "I apologize, Nebulous… don't take my giving nature in such distain." She stroked the fur along his forearm and smiled, "I think your attire is… charming."

Raja snorted.

He was clearly tense now. He hated people looking down on him as if he couldn't take care of himself. And now here was this girl, doing the same thing that he had dealt with his whole life. "It's not that. Just I don't like when people look down on me is all." He shrugged. "Let's just drop it and enjoy our evening…" he sighed.

"Pan? Do you want me to go so you two can have….alone time?" she asked, lightly tugging at the other's tail to get her attention.

She hadn't meant to give off that particular vibe. She didn't mean to make him feel as if she were looking down upon him, really her offer was a kind gesture, not one to be taken sarcastically, "I agree, the evening too beautiful to waste.." to her friend's offer she looked down at her friend and was about to respond.

"I think I shall take leave as well," Raja stated, flicking his tail from side to side, "… actually Ms. would you like to accompany me to get a drink?" he said, referring to the smaller of the two females

"Its okay." He repeated to her and ran a hand through his thick fur. "it is a very beautiful evening, only I can think of something that surpasses that beauty."

"Uhm…..okay…but, hold on." She said and walked over to Neb, pulling his face down by his ear. "You listen up. You keep your hands to yourself and your mouth, you speak to her like she's a princess, and if I hear anything I'll make sure your face won't ever be that pretty again. Got it?" she growled before walking back over to Raja. "Same goes for you. I don't want a repeat of earlier." She grumbled, a little less angrily.

Neb yelped as he was yanked down by is ears, shocked by the sudden anger in the small feline's voice. He didn't think someone so small could actually sound that menacing. "Of course not! I had no intentions! I swear!" he said quickly, hands up and eyes wide.

"good" Mag grumbled.

Raja held his hand's up in defense, giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, as if he couldn't have helped himself earlier that day. "Yes, Ma'am, anything the little lady wants."

"I'm not little. Your just big." She mumbled and grabbed him by his tail, "let's leave them be, I trust him with her more than I trust you anywhere near the two."

"Mag, don't be so fierce," the Princess mentioned, looking at her friend as she man-handled her date.

"Its okay , she's just being a friend…just shocking to hear that come out of her face" he admitted.

"I know," Pan giggled, "..she can get so frightening and feisty at times," she let go of his arm and instead had a grab for his paw, "Come, let's go, there is lots to see."

Raja's cheek brightened slightly, turning into a dark hue of pink. He followed her as she tugged on his tail and smiled at her smart little come back. So cuute. "No, dear, you are very small."

"No I'm not small" she snapped at him, her ears going flat against her head. She did not like to be called small. It got on her last nerve. "I am a normal height for my race, unlike you. Tigers are not that tall" she noticed, pouting. "Maybe I should cut you at the knees, then you'd be normal" she was teasing though. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but sometimes it just took over her and she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Raja laughed, of course not taking anything the girl was saying to heart. He quieted down as Mag led him through the crowd, taking him near the outskirts of the city. There was a huge green field near the outskirts, where an old abandoned mill lay. Raja looked up, and for a brief moment, never felt so small. The ominous navy sky was all around them, while tiny white diamonds blinked and sparkled above them.  
>"Now we sit down," Mag picked a spot to her liking, and plopped down, purring softly as the tall strands tickled her back and neck. Raja joined her, laying down, letting the night sky swallow up his vision, "This is really something."<br>"That's why me and Pan always do this," Mag smiled to herself thinking about her and Pan's little tradition, "Looking at something bigger than yourself almost makes you forget the little things that really piss you off," she explained.  
>Raja glanced at the small cat next to him, she had a point. When he was smaller he would escape the traumas of everyday life by stargazing or listening to local bands play, "That's very true, it let's your mind wander."<br>They stargazed for several hours, and out of those several hours they hardly said a word to one another.

Not too far away the two cats were being watched by a pair of big brown eyes. This particular figure was shrouded in black, hunched low to the ground. The figure was quick, and hardly made a sound, it was when she was several feet away from the couple that the situation became very serious. One wrong move and she could miss her target… one wrong move and she could alert them of her presence, which would of course ruin everything. She reached behind her and pulled a thin sword from its hilt slowly, as to not cause too much alarming noise.

However , the assassin was too close, and Raja's ears flicked. He sat up and looked behind him, eyes narrowed.  
>"I heard it too," Mag sat up as well, "We're being watched."<br>"EEEEEEYYYA!" Out of the bushes came a flash of black and Mag barley missed the attack, her eyes widened in surprise and she bared her teeth in alarm.

The assassin stood, revealing a firm and slender figure, "If you're wise in knowing your true form you will make this painless and quick for yourself," she said, looking at Mag.

Mag's eyes widened, and then Raja took center stage. He stepped in front of Mag and crouched to the floor, roaring as loudly as he could. The fur around his face bristled, and his hair stood erect as his eyes narrowed to slits.  
>This caught the mercenary by surprise, she sheathed her sword as quickly as she could and began to bound away; Raja was of course pursuing.<p>

Mag watched with wide eyes as Raja ran after the assassin. That she was not expecting, for this man to defend her like that. Maybe he was not as bad as he appeared to be on their first meeting. Mag paced the clearing, her tail puffed up to twice its size and stood straight, ears twitching about, listening for the softest sound. Everything told her to run after the Tiger, the only thing keeping her there was the fact that if Raja did not make it then she had a feeling that she couldn't fight off the assassin either.

He wasn't as fast as this person, so of course he lost sight of her very quickly, he growled in frustration and headed back to Mag, "I lost sight of her, come, we're leaving."

As the man approached her ears moved in his direction and she rushed over to him, her fur still standing on end. "What happened?" she frowned. "We have to find Pan….what if she's in danger?" she gasped and grabbed his hand and yanked him forward, rushing as fast as the other could manage to keep up.

"It isn't Pan I'm worried about," he mentioned to Mag, "She was obviously after you, if you recall." He told her his pace as fast as he could manage, "If somebody is after Pan I have a feeling we'll figure out who it is tonight."


End file.
